Can Love Keep You Alive?
by Totallynerdy
Summary: Can love keep you alive? The million dollar question. Short drabble. PLEASE REVIEW! (Cover image from Pinterest)


**New story please review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and characters!**

* * *

My family. I haven't seen them in 13 months. My beautiful wife, kids, parents, friends. Now I won't ever see them again. I am dying all from a bullet wound to the chest. Goodbye. I love you!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LINEBREAK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My name is Percy Jackson. I am in the US Military. I am 27 years old with a wife and 2 beautiful kids. Now I am dying. I always thought my life would be longer than what it is turning out to be. I have a little half-sister and wonderful parents even my dad who I didn't meet till I was 9. I went on my next tour to Afghanistan I was to be gone 13 months. But of course I have horrible luck. I was about to go home but I got hit.

"I'm sorry, tell them I love them." I tell my best friend and fellow officer, Jake.

"No Perce you're not dying on my watch!" He screams in my face to keep me from going unconscious. I lost the battle I can't fight anymore. I am done. The light is gone. But now I am going towards the light. I faintly hear Jake yell, "Come on We are losing him get over here. Percy stay with me you need to get back to Annabeth and the kids! Come on Perce, Noah and Jacklynn need you, they need a father. Come on." Then it all goes dark. And I don't wake up again. I now see my fellow, dead, officers I served with.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\SETTING\TIMESKIP\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Annabeth POV**

Percy comes home in one week. We have a count down. We haven't seen him in over a year. Noah, the oldest, is 6 knowing what his dad does. Jacklynn is 4 not quite knowing why Percy goes away. But he has to, it's his job. I miss my husband, my best friend. I am making dinner, grilled cheese a favorite in the Jackson houshold, when the doorbell rings. I go to open it revealing Jake, Percy's best friend in his troop. Then it hits me, my husband, best friend, father of my children is dead.

"No! NO! He can't he promised me!" I yell at Jake who looks close to tears.

"Annabeth I am sorry I really am. I tried he took a bullet to the chest to save a fellow officer. We did everything we could. His body was sent back its at the morgue. I am sorry." He comes in to hug me and for once I accept it. I hug him close letting the tears fall free. How am I going to tell his family? My kids, _our_ kids? I can't do this by myself. I need my Seaweed Brain. Then the kids come running in.

"Uncle Jake!" Noah screams and hugs his knees, Lynn following the pursuit.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Lynn asks.

"Oh sweeties." I hug my children and pull them close. "Daddy's not coming back. He passed away." I say trying not to cry. But it was a failed attempt. "Jake will you call Sally, Paul, Helen, Dad, Poseidon, and Athena?" I ask

"Sure." He goes to call my family. By now Noah is crying understands what happened. Lynn looks confused but worried. Not fully understanding. The Jake comes back in and hands me the phone. It was Sally.

"Hello?" She asks

"He's gone." I say crying. She starts crying with me.

"I'll be right there I will call the rest of the family too. You stay with Noah and Jacklynn. Is it okay if everyone else comes too?" She sniffles.

"Yeah" I sniffle back. They all come over and rescue my burnt grilled cheese that I had left on the stove. Most of us cry. Sooner than later the entire family is here. Pretty much anyone who knew Percy, his friends, cousins, everyone. They all offer to help and I know that they will, but I just want my Percy right now. My light. I start to wonder if love can keep you alive. What if I can't function without Percy. He couldn't help dying. I will not see him again, well until I die. But still that could be 70 years from now.

Can Love Keep You Alive?

* * *

 **A sad short one-shot but I was in a writing mood.**

 **I was working on another Percy Jackson story but it somehow deleted itself. I will try and rewrite it but it might not be up for a while. Along with more chapters of Live While You Can, and Alexis Winchester. Please review and tell you what you think on all of my writing. I will try and get back to you as soon as possible. On Alexis Winchester please tell me what I should do as well as some suggestions. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
